


2 AM is Bonding Time

by fireynovacat



Series: Rainbow Planes Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, Insomnia, Kinda, Neopronouns, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rainbow Planes Universe Fic, tbh I love these two's interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: There's nothing like bonding in the tiny kitchen at "2 AM" after hypocritically calling each other out.
Relationships: The Commander & Cosmic|Agent 42
Series: Rainbow Planes Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2 AM is Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Xey/xem pronouns for Cosmic
> 
> They/them pronouns for Commander
> 
> World building not set in stone.
> 
> Queerplatonic? (Idk I think we decided yes) Cosmic and Commander

Sitting on the counter at what the AIC counts as 2am, with a cup of overly sweet coffee (xey hadn't bothered to measure) and an old book with Shadow info was a terrible idea.

Good thing Cosmic didn't care.

Xey had not been able to fall asleep and had slipped out from under the quilt and sleeping Cats to creep out into the kitchenette in the center "hub" of the "Housing" area. Flipping a page, xey are half convinced to stop trying and stare into nothing instead. The writing was old and difficult to read even on the best of days. It was when xey picked up another emotional signature that the archer was drawn from the book.

Standing there in the dim lighting was the Commander, in lounge clothes, still managing to look dignified even in a half ruffled middle-of-night-state. So, blandly and dryly Cosmic took a sub of coffee, maintaining eye contact and, "You should be asleep."

"So should you." The taller padded over to consider the coffee pot.

"It's decaf, don't side-eye me like that." Cosmic snorted, wrinkling xeir nose and deciding that clearly making coffee in any sort of altered state was a poor choice. At least Almost More Sugar Than Liquid was better than the Hell Concoction. Nodding, Commander poured their own cup, fixed it, and then pushed up onto the counter. Sitting next to Cosmic, who just grinned. Shutting the book and setting it down.

"You know," xey began, "when I first got here I had even more trouble sleeping. I had a hard time with other people near by, since I started in the barracks. Especially if anyone was awake. I'd wait for hours for everyone else nearby to fall asleep before I did. Often meant I slept in a bit."

Commander hummed, "In training I'd do similar. Wake up in the middle of the night, stay awake for hours, be attacked in my sleep, the whole thing. It would be weird the nights I got a full, restful sleep."

Snorting, xey reached down to adjust the top of they're sock so it wasn't resting on scar tissue, not minding the other seeing it. Wouldn't be the first and xey knew the scars they had. Leaning back on one hand Cosmic swirled the mug.

"Yeah well. Life of an Aspec. We traded good sleep for the view."

They laughed a bit, reaching behind Cosmic to tug a basket out, passing a muffin over as they ate their own. "Agreed after we finish this we go back to bed and try to sleep?"

"No promises."

"Order then."

"Rude. Absolute abuse of power." Cosmic replies flatly, hiding a smirk in the mug, before giving up and setting it down.

The sit comfortable silence, Cosmic fiddling with the hem of the old sleep shirt in thought, watching as the Commander finally slipped down, going to clean up what little mess they made. Sighing xey followed suit, humming as they rinsed both cups.

"Can't you calm yourself? Like, enough to sleep?" 

"No, I can make anyone feel sleepy or calm, but actual falling asleep? No."

"Aww, too bad." Commander said, pushing the items back into place.

"Trust me, I tried. So well, guess we're both back to good old fashioned will power."

"Guess so. Sleep. Order, remember?"

"You too. I'll know." Cosmic followed them down the hall, slipping into xeir room, finally feeling ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping.


End file.
